Between the Lost Boy and the Pirate
by tigerdragon953
Summary: On Neverland, no one grows old. No one can escape either, though. Stuck on Neverland, Cleo has to decide between two boys. One is the devishly hot Peter Pan who she has been living with for years, and the other is a wickedly charming pirate named Captain Hook. Who will she choose? Or will the two boys destroy each other before she does?


I struggled against the shackles connecting me to the walls of the hold. The ship swayed and knocked me off my balance. I fell on to my knees, bruising them.

"Are you having fun, love?"

A voice came from the darkness. I looked up, my blonde hair hanging in my face. Footsteps echoed as the man walked forward. I could barely make out the captain's handsome face in the pale light. He had black hair that was threatening to fall into his sky blue eyes. He had a stubble goatee that framed full lips which were twisted in a smirk. The rest of his body came into the light. He was about 6'1" and wearing a long, leather coat. He looked just like any other captain, but there was one uniqueness about him; he had a hook for his left hand.

Captain Hook.

He strode towards me in his tall black leather boots. I looked down at the ground, refusing to look into his captivating eyes. He knelt down in front of me.

"Look at me," he demanded.

I could feel his eyes boring holes in my head. I was doing the same to the floor. I closed my eyes. A moment later I felt cold metal on my chin, trying to force my head upwards. I resisted.

"Ah, you're a feisty one, aren't ya?" He chuckled. I relaxed a bit, and he saw that as an opportunity to jerk my head up to meet his eyes. He was much closer than I expected, so close that our faces almost touched. I sucked in a sharp breath, inhaling the salty smell of the ocean.

"Now, love, you are going to do exactly as I say," he said. I glared at him even more than I already had been. He gave a deep, throaty laugh. Hook stood and took a step back.

"Stand up," he ordered. I pushed myself to my feet.

"Very good." He grinned. "Now, tell me, where did you hide my jewels?" I raised an eyebrow, amused that he thought he could get it out of me so easily.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that, Captain." I said, leaning against the wall behind me.

He shrugged, "Have it your way then." Before I knew it, Hook had me pinned against the wall. He held his sharp hook up to my neck, pressing it into my skin.

"Answer me now or you'll regret it." He said, more serious than ever. A smile crept on to my lips. A look of confusion crossed his face. I brought up my arm up and hit him in the temple with my shackle. He blinked. Blood matted his hair. He took a step back and fell. I gave a full smile and bent down.

"Yeah, I so regret that," I said mockingly. I reached out my hand and unclasped the key ring from his belt. I quickly picked out the key Hook had locked my cuffs with. I unlocked them and they clanged to the floor. I rubbed my wrists, trying to get used to the feeling of being free again. He had kept me locked up there for about a week. I jumped over Hook and ran towards the stairs. I quietly opened the trap door that led to the top deck. I peeked through. It was night, everyone was asleep. I pushed the trap door the rest of the way open and silently stepped on to the deck. I looked out to the ocean. There was a silhouette of an island in the distance.

Neverland.

I sighed. I needed to find a way to get back to that island. I was the first Lost Girl. Pan and the Lost Boys needed me. _Why hasn't Pan come to rescue me yet_ , I thought to myself as I walked to the side of the ship. I looked over and there it was; my way to escape. A life boat. I pulled on the rope connected to it, pulling the boat up to the railing. I tied the rope to the railing and jumped over into the boat.

"Not so fast, love." Hook said from behind me as he grabbed my right arm and put his hook up to my neck. I froze. He pulled me back on to the ship and leaned in close.

"Now, darling, you are going to obey everything I say, or else I'll throw you off the side and you'll become fish food," he whispered. His lips brushed against my ear. His hot breath sent a shiver over me.

"Do you understand?" He asked. I considered it and decided that I'd rather be in this hell hole than dead. I nodded.

"Yes," I answered. His hook pressed into my skin, drawing blood. I sucked in.

"That's Captain to you," he said.

"Yes, _Captain_ ," I growled. He seemed satisfied with my answer and let go. I took a deep breath. I brought my hand up to the hollow of my neck and my fingers came back with blood.

"Oh, come on." I said, looking at Hook. He returned my stare with his serious gaze. Then he smirked. I broke eye contact and looked back towards the island. We were moving farther away from my home. I looked up to the sky.

"Pan." I whispered. I don't know why I was still hoping.

"My dear," Hook said. I looked back at him. "If I may ask, why do you want to be a Lost Boy, with Pan, instead of a pirate, with me?" He seemed genuinely confused. I cocked an eyebrow.

"And, why exactly do you care?" I answered with my own question.

"Well, I consider myself to be more charming than Peter. So, I don't quite understand why you want to spend your life with him when you could spend it with me." He said all of this as he began to walk closer to me. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me. I forced myself to look downward, away from his piercing blue gaze. He cupped my chin with his hand and brought my head up to look into my eyes. He had a look of compassion in his eyes. I opened my mouth to answer, but there was a sudden cold wind. Hook looked up and narrowed his gaze. He dropped his hand and took a step back. I shivered from the sudden lack of warmth. I cleared my throat.

"Why are you suddenly so kind to me?" I questioned. He seemed to consider his answer.

"I figured I could persuade you into giving back my jewels...and my magic bean." He answered. My breath hitched in my throat. How could he have known? I had replaced the real bean with a fake and it looked just as real.

"You seriously thought I couldn't tell a magic bean from a normal bean?" He laughed. "Now, I'll give you three choices. You can either give me back my treasure, answer my question, or become fish food."

"Well, that seems easy enough," I responded, "I want to become fish food." Hook's eyes widened. He was shocked. He stilled. "What are you waiting for? Throw me off the ship." I said.

"How about," he said, "you answer my question, don't become fish food, keep the jewels but give me back the bean." I considered it. I leaned against the rail, looked over, and there he was. Pan. I put on my best poker face and looked back at Hook.

"How about I just give you the bean and you let me go?" I bargained. He nodded. I reached in my boot, grabbed another normal bean, and threw it at him. He caught it. I jumped off the side of the boat as he looked up, fury written on his face. I was free falling. My heart jumped, fearing Pan wouldn't catch me. Right before I hit the water, arms wrapped around me. I looked up at Pan and smiled. He smiled back. We flew up to the sails. I looked down. Hook was staring up at us, his expression unreadable from this high up.

"See you around, Hook!" Peter yelled, most possibly waking up Hook's crew. Then, he dashed towards Neverland. All I could hear was Hook's voice echoing in the distance as he yelled, "I will find you!"


End file.
